Beautiful Dreamer
by BooksinMyDreams
Summary: When Mary-Margaret was cleaning out her closet she doesn't expect to find a magical book of fairytales that not only knows her name but, transports her to her supposed True Love. A kind and loving shepherd named David. Snowing AU No Curse.
1. Chapter 1

When Mary-Margaret woke up this morning all she wanted to do was clean out her closet. She didn't expect to find a beautiful book of fairy-tales at the bottom of it. Leather bound with the words _Once Upon A Time_ carefully emblazoned across it. It appeared old but, as she carefully opened its pages they seemed to have this air of freshness that drew her in. Almost, as if it were magical.

"Well hello. What are you doing here?" she beamed absolutely certain she had never seen her new "friend" before.

Perching herself comfortably on the bed, she felt a bubble of girlish excitement but, then quickly pulled herself back. "You're a twenty eight year old woman. Mary-Margaret you can't still get this excited over fairy-tales?" she chuckled. But, she could because deep inside she was still a little girl who dreamed of her Prince Charming.

And the book knew it as the school-teacher had barely peeked inside before the pages were turning wildly before her.

"This isn't right." she gasped. "Books don't just turn their pages by themselves. You're dreaming." she giggled. Honestly, that was the last time she went for drinks with Ruby. She was dreaming. She had to be.

If she was, the book did not care turning and turning until her hands finally touched the face of the most beautiful man. Warm, cerulean eyes that would Mary-Margaret imagined staring into forever, long sandy hair that she could feel her lips teasing him about and the most gorgeous smile. "Ahh!" Mary-Margaret sighed. "If only you were real." And then she saw the words that were not there before.

"Okay. So, Charming has a story." Chewing her lip, Mary-Margaret conceded. Of course, he would have a story. She knew herself enough to know that her dreams were always detailed. There would always be something to make her want to come back and this dream man was exactly what the doctor ordered.

So, against all her better judgement, Mary-Margaret Blanchard the sweet, optimistic but, ridiculously practical school-teacher began to read.

"Once Upon a Time there lived a kind shepherd, who lived with his mother and dreamed of the day when he found his True Love."

"His match. His adventuress. The woman he would gladly lay down his life for. His Snow."

Mary-Margaret smiled radiantly at the thought but, then her smile faltered as she continued: "His name was David and hers…" she paused as the words formed slowly on the page.

" _Mary-Margaret Blanchard."_

"The woman from another world."

No! Now, this really was ridiculous. "Okay, Ruby… How much did you pay for this?" Mary-Margaret shouted expecting Ruby to have snuck it into her closet the last time she was over.

"What are you gonna do?" she laughed. "Take me to David? Take me to my True Love."

"Hmm. Nice try Rubes." Closing her eyes, her body eased back onto the pillows and into sleep still content that it was only just a dream. She didn't see the bright light, or feel how the ground shifted breaking her favourite mug. Or realise what happens when you accidentally ask a mysterious magical book anything.

It generally happens.

David laughed; that cheeky little lamb. "Penny. PENNY!" She was only a few days old and she was already leading him halfway through the field.

But, the lamb only ran further, the sound of her bleating easy enough for him to follow.

"There you are." David beamed. "Come on Sweetheart. Let's get you back to your mother."

That is when he saw her. The fairest, most beautiful woman he had ever seen lying completely still just a few steps away from him. He moved gently as Penny seemed intent on waking the sleeping beauty up.

 _"Shh. Shh. Pen_." David soothed bending down to stroke the curly white cloud. "Don't wake her."

She was so peaceful in sleep. He just needed a few more moments. To look upon this woman with pretty but, oddly cut raven hair, soft skin and such tender looking lips. And clothes. Clothes that he had never seen on a woman. A bright pink shawl with buttons and a cream floral dress. She seemed like she was from another world entirely.

His focus, snapped back as he heard his side-kick bleat and bleat. "Pen. Shush."

" _Pen. Shush._ " Mary-Margaret heard faintly as she opened her eyes to see the very man she had just been "dreaming" about staring right at her somewhat besotted.

"Hello." David smiled.

"Hmm. Hi."

He had never heard of this word before but, could only assume from her day-dreamy tone it was a friendly greeting.

"Are you alright?"

"Mmm. _Yes._ Wow! You are handsome Charming." Mary-Margaret chuckled, silently marvelling at the power of her own imagination. "And this pillow is very soft." "Charming? Have we- met somewhere before?" David asked bemused. How could anyone forget her?

"No. I just dreamt about you." Mary-Margaret sighed like a child.

"You dreamt about me?" David was hanging on her every word now. "Yeah, just like I'm dreaming now."

"Oh this is no dream." David assured, as he gently helped her up. "Yes it is!" Mary-Margaret wobbled slightly in the grass however Prince Charming was faster, catching her by the waist and almost shielding her in his chest.

"Thank you." she blushed "It's still a dream."

"No it is not." David laughed, he was beginning to irritate her now. "YES! It is!" The woman emphasised, hitting his chest playfully. "OW!"

"Oh that didn't hurt. You're not real."

"I think you'll find I am." David insisted now equally frustrated. He'd only come out here for Penny and now this infuriatingly beautiful woman was doubting his existence? Just his luck.

"You can't be. I had a dream I was cleaning out my closet and I found this book of fairytales. You were in it. But, it can't possibly be you." She decided to leave out the part about her being his True Love. It was ridiculous. This was ridiculous. Any moment now she would wake up, in her apartment and laugh at herself for having two of the most surreal adventures.

Any minute.

Mary-Margaret watched in disbelief as Prince Charming and the cute Penny found the first piece of evidence the man, dubbed as Charming smugly handing it to her.

"Is this what you are looking for?"

Lips parted in shock and for the first time since he had met her, David wondered what it would be like to kiss them. How they would feel against his own.

" _Yes."_ Trying to quiet her racing heart was proving difficult. Their eyes were locked and when her hand brushed his for a moment as she took the book...

But, the feeling was broken as Penny nuzzled into her leg wanting to be fussed and petted, something she could not deny her.

"Oh hello Penny. I'm Mary-Margaret." Kneeling down on the apparently real grass after setting the book down and petting the very sweet Penny she almost missed the look of complete awe on his face. Almost. It was the first time he had ever wished he could swap places with a sheep.

"Mary-Margaret."

"Yes Charming?"

Oh not this again. "I have a name. It's David."

Again with that ridiculously charming smile that was melting her internally. Quirking her lips and dusting off the grass she grabbed the book and gradually got to her feet again. "It's nice to meet you David."

"Likewise, Beautiful dreamer." He called me beautiful she gasped inside. Don't blush! Don't blush!

Of course she did.

A beat passed and the gravity of the situation finally sunk in. Not only was she in a strange land, with a strange book and. no idea how she got there apart from the desire to Spring Clean, she had an increasingly more attractive by the second shepherd and his lamb for company.

"Oh. Oh. This is insane." "I don't even know where we are. How am I going to get home?"

Suddenly, his arms enveloped her and the three began to walk towards the cabin. "You're on my mother's farm, in a kingdom called Misthaven though, we call it The Enchanted Forest."

"The Enchanted Forest huh." Mary-Margaret chewed liking the nickname. "I like it. It's pretty."

"What realm are you from?" David asked, dying to know all he could about her. "Not a realm exactly. A small town called Storybrooke in Maine. Have you ever heard of the United States?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"It's alright. It was a long shot." he loved her laugh.

"Well, Mary-Margaret from Storybrooke Maine would you like to come inside for some stew and warm milk?"

"I'd like that." "I'd like that very much."

And somehow, she knew that with Charming's help, she would find a way to get home. After all he was her True something why not start as friends.

 **Hope you like this. Feel free to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ruth had seen many great things in her life, some she could speak of and some she could not but, in all that time she had never seen her son so smitten with a woman. It was clear to Ruth that whatever had happened to the shy and polite young maiden had tired her. She needed kindness not questions.

"Come Mary-Margaret, warm yourself by the fire." Ruth insisted sweetly, ushering her to the welcome heat. The cabin itself was surprisingly spacious with a small wooden table and chairs, a rusted grey pot that hid the gorgeous aroma of beef stew, a washroom, small kitchen, (though, it seemed to Mary-Margaret to be more of a storage space for any pots and water pails) and lastly, there was the two rooms she knew belonged to David and Ruth that she would not be depriving either of them of.

"Son, please get the bowls ready." Ruth asked and he reluctantly tore his gaze away from watching Mary-Margaret.

"Yes, of course mother." he smiled, knowing that this was her cheeky way of getting a few moments alone with his Mary-Margaret. Gods, he'd only known her for barely half an hour and he was thinking of her as his? Stop it.

"She's going home." he muttered too lowly for anyone to hear as he distracted himself with the task at hand. "She's going home."

"Thank you for both being so wonderful." Mary-Margaret said placing her warmer hands on the frailer woman's. "I never meant to come barging into your lives like this." Then the tears that she had somehow held in came tumbling out. " _I'm so sorry._ " Mary-Margaret sobbed.

"Shh. Shh. Shh." Ruth soothed leaning over to stroke her back in a way that brought back memories of Mama for the lost teacher. "It's alright dear. David explained."

"He- he did?" Mary-Margaret looked at him with surprise as he brought the bowls over so that he could ladle the stew into them. She had been so distracted by her new surroundings that she had completely forgotten they had gone outside to talk for a few moments.

"I did." David's gaze made her feel as warm and comfortable as that blessed fire as she watched him ladle out their food with love and care before moving to place each bowl on the table giving her nothing more than that charming smile and no answers.

"Ruth, what did Charming- I mean, David say to you about me?" Mary-Margaret recovered mentally chastising herself for calling him that in front of his mother. But, she only laughed.

"He said you were lost and you needed our help. That you two have become friends." Ruth's face lit up at the last few words.

"Yes, I-" "Yes we have."

"That is enough for me. I love my son and I have never seen that look in his eyes."

"Look? Ruth, I don't know what…" Mary-Margaret tried however, they were both interrupted by the sound of David's voice. "Hurry ladies. Before I gobble it all up." he smirked and so the ladies did as they were told albeit, with a sashay from Mary-Margaret before she pulled out a chair for Ruth and then herself.

"Thank you Charming." The tickled woman said when they were all settled.

"My pleasure."

Uh-oh! Ruby's voice came bouncing into her head like a child on a playground. "Mare's in love. Mare's in love!"

"Shut up Ruby."

"Who is Ruby?" Ruth's question made her blush crimson red. Oh no. She'd said it out loud.

"A- friend." Embarrassment filled her entire body. "I- _I just miss her_."

David's face contorted into a suspicious but, humour filled look. Mother may have taken the excuse but, he didn't believe it for a second.

After dinner, he shows her around the barn, thankfully Ruth had shown her how to use the chamber pot as much as he liked her, that needed a woman's touch. "It really is exquisite here." They walk side by side; loose hands nearly graze before his soft voice makes her turn to fully face him.

"There are no farms in Storybrooke Maine?"

"Ha. Only one." Mary-Margaret admits. "There's some outside it though, past the Movie Theatre." Enthusiasm lit up her voice and his.

"What's that?"

"Well, where I'm from people make things called movies. People act out a story and it's filmed with cameras." When he still looked confused he led her to a hay bale and they sat together.

"Please. Go on." David encouraged eagerly. "They are machines that record moments."

"Like magic?" David breathed excitedly, even more so when she laughed again. " _Yes_."

"Mary-Margaret."

The way he said her name made goose-bumps form on her skin. "Charming."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For trusting me, for letting me stay here tonight. And your mom… She's amazing." The words ran from her mouth so fast she didn't see the look in his eyes at least not until his lips were softly pressed against hers for a sweet, but, far too brief kiss.

" _You. You kissed me_." Breathless, she feels him stroke her cheek with the back of his thumb and he simply says. "Mary-Margaret."

Exhaling a painful breath he hears her say: "I can't do this."

A look of bemused horror fills his face. "Did you not want me to kiss you?"

"I-"

Trying to break away, Mary-Margaret is surprised when she feels another kiss and David even more so when she doesn't fight it instead giggling and deepening it until he is the one completely taken aback.

"Mmm. Snow."

Snow? Oh no. The name. The book. The book that she'd left in the cabin. But, she didn't want this to end.

"Why me? Why am I your Snow?" she asked.

"For she is The Fairest of Them All." David quoted a childhood fairytale. "Snow White."

Blinking away tears, they held each other close for a few more moments before returning to find Ruth had already gone to bed and the book exactly where she left it. On the table. Thankfully.

"Well, Book. Looks like you and me are sleeping on the floor."

"No. You will take my bed. And I will sleep on the floor." David smirked wrapping his arms around her and the reclaimed book.

"Ha. You know I can't."

"Charming we can't share a bed. I am a teacher. I know it's considered scandalous."

"You are? Who do you teach?"

"Ten year olds. Not the point."

"Alright. We need a compromise."

"I'm listening."

"How about?" And she whispers her suggestion watching his smile. "Perfect."

In the end, they are both happy having simply fallen asleep holding each other. Her dress wasn't exactly the best substitute for pyjamas but, it was worth it if she got to fall asleep in his arms.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note.**

 **I hope you don't mind but, I decided to delete this chapter and rewrite it based on some great feedback. You were completely right Limax25 it was quick and so, you will get the engagement just in another chapter or so. I want to make it as natural as possible and to be honest, sometimes I get so excited and enjoy writing so much that I write the first thing that pops into my head.**

 **I hope you understand and is doesn't make you love the story any less. I just want to add more detail and scrap the argument as I didn't feel right. I'm going to pick up from the aftermath of the kiss/kisses and have them get to know each other from there. There will be confusion and the feeling of being torn as she starts to slowly fall for him.**

 **But, I promise this will be my only major rewrite and the engagement will still happen just under slightly different circumstances.**

 **Emworm**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back home if she ever needed to clear her head, de- stress she would go for a walk. The Toll Bridge seemed to be a favourite spot, with its familiar stone rough against her palm almost, as if it was reassuring her. " _I won't break, I won't crumble. I'll protect you like they did."_ Eva and Leopold Blanchard were the best parents she could have ever asked for. They were kind and generous beautiful and although, they had been thrown together by her advantageous grandparents (who, even in the 1970's still thought two young people needed a push in the right direction) fell very much in love, marrying a few years later and welcoming her in 83.

Granted, they had both come from money but, with their gorgeous girl by their side they were determined to help as many people as they could. He was a successful lawyer and she, was the head of various charities. As a child, Mary-Margaret remembers whining about having to spend the weekend handing out soup, when all the other kids were playing video games and hanging out with their friends. She remembers how her mother chastised her for her rudeness and then asked her to look around. Look at the faces, the elderly gentleman who came by every week, with a smile and a song that meant more to them than gold. The single parents, men and women who would rather their child had a full belly every night while they tried to go without. The little girl who was exactly her age whose parents were too concerned with themselves to care where she went.

" _Now do you understand?"_ Eva soothed, as she saw the tears in her eyes. " _That we are all equal and no-one is above anyone else." "Mary-Margaret, we are all the same honey." "We all need a little help sometimes."_ Eva smiled, kissing her cheek. The talk worked as a moment later the ten year old was carefully spooning some fish chowder into a bowl and placing it onto a tray with a spoon. It was heavy almost as if she had placed a heavy crown upon her head.

The responsibility of being there for others. Eva smiled as she watched her daughter make her way over to the young girl, who seemed in a world of her own until the food was placed in front of her.

" _Thank you._ " Kind but, sad dark eyes met her own. They were a rich chocolate brown and her lips turned into a wolfish grin as Mary-Margaret was implored to sit.

 _"Hey, I'm Mary-Margaret."_ she smiled, watching as the then young brunette took mammoth mouthfuls.

" _Ruby._ "

She met her best friend that day. A lost little girl who eventually found a home in Storybrooke too with her grandmother after a well won custody battle. They were so proud of them both and then, on her 21st birthday. A drunk driver took them away.

What would they think of this place? This beautiful world that had inexplicably taken her from a comfortable but, very lonely life? What would they think of the kind hearted shepherd who was steadily breaking down the walls around her heart? The kisses were unexpected and if she were back home… he wouldn't get them without at least a few dates first. Who was she kidding? Of course Charming would. He had even offered to come with her she thought as her bare feet trawled through the cooling grass but, Ruth had urged him to leave the young woman be for a little while.

Three hours she had been gone for three hours and he was really starting to worry, when they awoke having slept in each other's arms Mary-Margaret was shy and appeared embarrassed seemingly finding any excuse not to be in the same room as him. Mother had managed to find her a simple white cotton dress that had spent years in an old chest under the bed.

Cheeks blushed fire red as she stepped out of the bedroom and _Oh!_ How he wanted to tell her how his eyes saw her. How his heart had skipped several beats. But, he didn't.

 _"Mary-Margaret."_

 _"Charming."_ That nickname. And then the moment was broken as his mother made fussing remarks about how she could find her something else if she wasn't comfortable.

" _Ruth…_ " The grateful teacher had beamed. " _I love it. Thank you._ " At least someone had made her happy today.

"David?" "Son, what's the matter?" Ruth asked.

"Nothing." David tried to sound cheery. "Nothing."

"Go on." she giggled. "Go and find her."

His face lit up. The poor boy had done nothing but, busy himself the unconscious worry all over his face.

"I'll be back soon."

He does find her though; it isn't half as far away as his imagination had been leading him to believe.

He found her, virtually a heartbeat away from home. _Safe, unharmed_ and with a look of whimsical surprise on her face. _Idiot, idiot idiot._

"Charming?" "What are you doing here?" Taking a few more curious strides she all but, reaches him. David could so easily scoop her up in his arms and tell her to never do that again. Never leave without telling him where she is going again. Because he needs to know she is safe. And he does. But, why isn't that enough?

Mary-Margaret can see conflicting emotions furrow his brow. He runs a hand through his long mane of hair and she fleetingly wonders if she'll stay long enough to see him cut it. If she will be the one to teasingly shave away the light stubble. She doesn't even know if she'll be here when he does. Yet, she wants to be. She wants so much to be.

"I… Mother was worried." David stammers, trying to recover some sense of dignity. He hasn't been this embarrassed since days spent playing in the village. Local girls having been a complete mystery to his eight year old self. It seems not that much has changed.

"I was worried." It is statement that cuts through her. "I thought… I thought you were angry with me. And then it grew later and later." David cuts himself off before giving a weak smile as if admitting defeat. "I was worried Mary-Margaret."

"I'm sorry. I promise it wasn't anything you did." Comes out in a whisper. "I wanted to kiss you. And when you kissed me. I.. It's not your fault."

"Then tell me whose fault it is!" He says in frustration, he's barely known her for two days and he already wants to scream at whoever had dared to make her this unhappy.

"Let me in." Her Charming breathes as he sees her sadly smile making the last few steps taking his now waiting arm. "It's a long story."

"Alright." David understands. "Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

She nods silently before beginning her tale. " _My parents. Their names were Eva and Leopold. And I loved them very much..."_

And he just listens because, that is what she needs. Simple love.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few days had passed since her walk with Charming and for the first time in years she felt like she could breathe again. And Ruth, wonderful Ruth had listened intently and responded with the same warm sincerity and magical curiosity as David had.

" _So, this…. Brought you to us?_ " she asked tentative amazement present in every word of her voice as she examined the leather bound book though, truth be known she looked more interested in how closely David was sitting next to her. His warm and unwavering friendship was more than she could have ever dreamed of. As for the promise of True Love well… she managed to brush that off as some kind of magical coincidence but, she knew in her heart that neither she nor Charming truly believed that.

" _Yes_." Mary-Margaret had beamed. _"I don't know why it chose me. But, somehow it seems to think that… Well…_ " she tried as David placed a reassuring hand on hers. A sweet action that was not unnoticed by a secretly delighted Ruth and an even more secretly delighted Mary-Margaret.

 _"That we are connected."_ David continued he didn't need to say anymore as they could both tell that the wise woman could so easily read between the lines a smile and inner thought of _Connected my foot_ happily gracing her mind. _True Loves!_

 _"It seems you are."_ Ruth replied but, one thing had troubled her. " _Does this book hold the key to getting you to back to your home_?"

 _"I don't know."_ she had honestly chuckled. " _It just seems to act as some sort of journal._ "

It had recorded to David's absolute astonishment the exact feelings of relief he had felt at the sight of her, which his Snow had only blushed at and said beautifully.

" _I knew it._ "

"Anyway..."

Mary-Margaret had brought herself back from the memory to shyly ask. _"I was wondering… Could I stay here with you? Both of you? While I figure this out?_ " The young teacher had gasped unable to believe she had actually said the words. " _I'll help David take care of the farm and the animals and as soon as I can I'll find a way to earn gold…_ " she had rattled on excitedly like a child before David's laughter stopped her.

 _"What's so funny Charming_?" Her hands had fallen playfully on her hips as she directed her attention to her supposed True Love whose face had hilariously dropped at the change in her tone. " _Are you afraid you will be replaced in Penny's affections?"_

 _"I was going to say yes. Of course you can stay but, since you brought my pet lamb into this."_ He teased.

 _"David."_ Ruth warned showing she could still playfully reprimand her boy despite him being a grown man. " _Yes, my darling girl. Of course! You can stay. As long.." Ruth paused. "As you don't mind sharing with an old woman?"_ " _No! I'd love it. I mean, I had a roommate in college..."_ she had started to run away with herself again but, stopped herself laughing. _"Aha. Thank you Ruth_." Giving Ruth a loving hug she couldn't help but, notice the slight look of disappointment in David's eyes at the thought of not being able to hold her in his arms, or wake her up with the gentle lull of his voice.

She would miss it too. And she had. But, they were just starting to find their way. "He's your friend." Mary-Margaret reassured herself as she entered the barn to see that very friend, carefully brushing Athena's mane. Athena was an ash brown mare with a dark black mane and a big white droplet on the bridge of her nose. Her trusting hazel, with specks of quiet coal eyes were focused on their new visitor, Athena neighed to say hello as the teacher made her way over to them.

"Hi." "Hi sweet girl." "How are you?" When Athena neighed more contentedly it made both humans smile and Mary-Margaret couldn't help but, stroke her and nuzzle her nose against Athena's. It was cold and wet and she could smell the hay on her breath. She truly loved horses.

"Good morning." Prince Charming greeted her. "You spoil her." Mary-Margaret grinned. Despite it being barely after three, she had surprised him and quite literally risen to the occasion getting up, dressed and ready to work every single day without fail. The Fairest of Them All indeed.

"I do not!" David laughed but was unable to stop grinning either. "Yes you do!" She giggled as he moved to tickle her sides in revenge.

"No. NO! Charming." Mary-Margaret pleaded in defence as a wicked smile lit up his face. Running, swiftly Mary-Margaret tries to dodge his fingers. To no avail, he's got her cornered. There's nowhere to go. The wall is harsh against her back, it doesn't matter though because he's looking at her like she's the most precious thing in the whole world.

"Is this how you catch a woman?" Hearts are hammering in their chests as he slowly closes the distance between them. Cerulean orbs glimmering at her. Like the stars. " _By entrapping her?"_

 _"Yes."_

"You really think you've got me don't you?" Stalling for time she smirks confidently as he gives a whispered yes. Pushing herself up on her tiptoes he groans slightly as she wraps her arms around his neck and waits in anticipation for a kiss that never comes for in his eagerness to kiss her he has both his eyes closed and left his legs wide open to escape.

"Snow?" The bemused sound of her name makes her feel the tiniest bit guilty. By the time he has realised she's already behind him and looking so wonderfully pleased with herself.

The gorgeous laughter of Charming is back and he concedes. "How did you?"

"It's called a hustle sweetheart."

And he knows, right at that moment, there's no-one else in the entire realms. The entire universe that he would rather get hustled by.

"Now, come on. We've got some animals to take care of."

"Yes. Yes we have."

 **There's more coming. I just wanted a steady bridge before a more substantial chapter. Poor Charming. :)**

 **Bonus points for anyone who gets the Zootopia Easter Egg. X**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The rain had been relentless today. Thunder and lightning fought for control of the sky, the latter almost blinding if she focused on it too much. Storms were something that fascinated her as a child. Counting the beats until the next roar, one, two three, four, five.

 _Roar_! The lion that would not be tamed.

"I'm going out there." Mary-Margaret stated to Ruth's horror. David knew that the bad weather was coming and so he had gone out to round up the rest of the yews and their new Casanova Caesar. He'd been successful, with all but one. Their mischievous Penny. On any other day she would have laughed, the thought of David being run ragged by what she now dared to think as their adopted baby. But, not today.

If he didn't come back soon the idiot was going to catch his death. "I'll join you." Ruth said hurriedly but, Mary-Margaret stopped her in her tracks. "Nonono! Ruth. Stay here." the schoolteacher begged. " _Please_."She could handle him being angry at her for going against his wishes. After all, over the past three months it had become their routine. Charming taking on more than he should, saying he was fine and Mary-Margaret, completely ignoring him. Much to his frustration. Their relationship had gone from strength to strength with him even securing work for her teaching a local man Jefferson's daughter Grace, but, she was still reluctant to fully cross that line silently petrified that the magic that brought her here could so easily take her away from them. From him. "I _'ll be back soon just please. Stay here_." "Alright." Ruth agreed reluctantly. "Just promise me you will be careful." The fields could be monstrous in this weather she noted. "I promise." Mary-Margaret gave a heartfelt smile before wrenching the door open and going out into the storm leaving the worried woman behind.

"CHARMING!"

"PENNY!" The teacher feels as if her bones are screaming with her, icy wind battering against her every step. "DAVID!"" _Please. Come back."_ she whispers hoarsely. " _Come back to me."_

He can hear a voice in the distance. It's wrecked and unmistakable and as he carries the worn out lamb, he sprints to it to spite the cold and then… he sees her, soaked to the brim with tears running freely down. The relief hits them both like a tidal wave and he runs. David runs until he reaches the love of his life.

"Mary-Margaret."

"Charming." A ghost of a whisper leaves her lips before she laughs and feels his face with her delicate hands and before he can even ask her what she's doing out here a searing kiss takes the words and leaves nothing but euphoria. He kisses back just as readily his soaking but newly shaven chin, smooth against her hot palm. They don't want to break it but, they have to.

"You. "You found me." David beams.

"Did you ever doubt I would?"

"No."

"Penny." She gasps before she feels his arms around her and they push against nature to reach the safety of the farm and a horrified Ruth.

"David! Mary-Margaret! Penny. Gods I was so worried!" Ushering them inside, she uses all her strength to bolt the door and directs the three to the roaring fire noticing how the two have not let go of each other.

"Mother. Are you alright?" David naturally asks not caring about himself more the welfare of the exhausted Pen and Mary-Margaret who looks torn between kissing him again and slapping him.

"Am I alright? The pair of you go out in the middle of a storm that I doubt even The Blue Fairy could stop and you ask if I'm alright? Come here you!" Ruth gasps at once embracing and pecking his forehead as his love soothes a shaken Penny.

"Shh." Stroking the drenched white curls with love Mary-Margaret cradles her. "It's okay. Pen. You're safe now."

"We both are." David says with love as Ruth goes on a frantic search for blankets and fresh clothes.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again." The words are desperate almost angry before their bodies take over and they meet in equally desperate kisses.

"I can't lose you. I love you David."

Feeling the smile press into her lips she makes the kisses more frenzied and passionate to match him before he reluctantly breaks it to joyously return the sentiment.

"I love you Snow." "I will always find you."

He'd said this to her the day she had robbed him of a kiss, catching her by surprise in the kitchen he'd ended up flat on his backside and with a new scar to boot courtesy of her nails.

 _"Charming!"_

" _Snow."_

 _"Are you okay?" She had squeaked as he wiped his chin almost satisfyingly. "I told you I'd find you."_

 _"And I told you I'm a little old for Hide and Seek." He_ lping him up, he made her laugh as he insisted it was some sort of vow he'd made to himself. _"No matter what you do I will always find you."_

Hearing the words now only makes her vastly beating heart soar higher. "MA! Do you promise?"

"I do." And he knows that the next time he says that exquisite vow, it will be on their wedding day.

"Now, will these- Oh!" Ruth exclaims the last word excitedly as she walks in to see her son and the woman she loves as a daughter sweetly nuzzling their noses together in the aftermath of a tender embrace.

"Surprise." Mary-Margaret can't help but say as David pecks the soft skin of her cheek and Penny starts to bleat for milk which Ruth happily provides in the shape of an already waiting bottle. These fairies truly were magicians.

"So you? And David?" The elated woman is on the verge of combusting with happiness. "Yes." They say together, his free hand stroking Pen with her.

"Finally!"

"Finally." Mary-Margaret whispers before they meet again in the sweetest form of confirmation. A bone melting kiss. Soon the storm passed replaced by the warm of the sun. For their new life and the family they secretly wanted so much to build. And for their future child the pendant couldn't wait to reveal. In time.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mary-Margaret fought against the bars. "LET ME OUT!" she screamed, which caught the attention of a particularly sadistic guard. "I'll let you out, when you agree to the king's proposal." he smirked and she shivered but, she still held her ground. "I'm already engaged."

"To the shepherd? You think a shepherd can stop the will of the king! Foolish girl." he spat.

She had been here for one beautiful and adventurous year, finding a home and love with David and his mother. That was until they came, wrenching her from Ruth while David was picking flowers for her. She remembers the look of horror on his face, how he fought and she struggled. How they put a knife to his throat before…

 _"Stop! PLEASE. I'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt him."_ she had begged, tears running down her eyes as she spoke.

 _"NO! NO! Mary-Margaret_!" she remembers how she looked at him, tear stained eyes as he pleaded with his eyes.

" _I love you Charming_." How she took one last shuddering breath before she said.

 _"Find me._ "

Three days she had languished here. Three days without him. The king wouldn't let her starve, ordering food and wine. She took the minimum and ordered the rest to be given to the other prisoners. And the ridiculous thing was the king did as she asked, even freeing them but, his false generosity did not stretch to her. Not until she said that sickening word.

"How is my bride today?" A jovial voice asked. Every day he'd come and every day she said the same. Never.

George came into the light, smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Leave us."

"You need to eat more my love. You need your strength for our child." he said, full of insipid concern.

"You're disgusting." she spat but, he cradled her face harshly. "On the contrary my dear, I am practical. Do you think I haven't heard the stories? The white witch from another land."

"Imagine. Our son, strong, unrepentant. He'd bring this world to its knees."

"You would do that to your own people. Innocent people." she struggled as he pressed a hard kiss to her lips before he whispered. "Unless… you say yes."

"Charming will kill you." she roared.

"No. He won't. Because if you don't marry me tomorrow."

"I will kill him in front of you. And his mother and anyone you ever cared about until you beg me to end it."

"Make your choice or everyone you love. Will die."

 **Sorry this is short. I just wanted to build up the tension for the last few chapters.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The tears have not stopped since the maids forced her into this wretched wedding dress. It may have looked exquisite on the outside but it was suffocating her. It was her prison. The thought that at any moment she would be married to that leech! When all Mary-Margaret wanted was Charming. To see him, hold him. Tell him she loved him in front of the entire world.

To marry him.

"I can't do this. I've got get out of here." The teacher gasps, panicking. Running to the door she tries and tries to open. It's locked tight. Luckily for her, she knows how to work a hair pin.

"It's all about the tumblers." Mary-Margaret tells the shocked guard with a smile before knocking him out cold and stealing his sword. She's picked up a few things during her time here including how to hold her own in a sword fight. After dragging him behind a pillar she expects to be met by his moronic colleagues but, instead she hears their screams and the clatter of helmets.

Raising her sword in wary and protective stance she moves carefully keeping her steps swift and near silent, she rounds the corner to see…

"Anna?" It's true their kind friend and Princess of Arendelle who would barely harm a fly was interrogating a guard while, a man that she knew so well had him violently pinned to the wall. "Where is she?! Where is Snow?"

"Right here." she breathes, unable to believe that they came for her. That he came for her. David loosens his grip in distraction but, the silly guard faints anyway, slumping down to ground flimsily.

"Snow." he sighs, relief flooding his veins at the sight of his beautiful dreamer, her eyes are red and full of tears he can see she is trying to hold back. " _Charming."_ "You found me." Elation fills her as she runs; closing the distance between them and touches his face frantically. He's real. He came for her.

A stunningly teary smile lights up his features. "Did you ever doubt I would?" David feels like crying with joy but that will have to wait as their lips meet in a desperate and much longed for kiss. She feels warm and dizzy, happy and scared all at the same time and by the various changes in the kiss she knows he feels all of that and more. " _Oh."_ David's gasps overjoyed as he shields her back and they walk together. "I love you."

"I love you too." she replies before Anna interrupts them. "Mary-Margaret!" she says jovially nearly knocking her over with the force of her hug. "Anna. How are you here?"

"I sent her a message saying he had taken you and the next thing I know Anna, Kristoff and the fairies were coming with me to rescue you."

"I couldn't let him face that big bully by himself and he threatened the kingdoms and he wanted to marry you. And that's not fair because you love David and nothing…" Mary-Margaret chuckles and stops the happily rambling woman. "Oh Anna." she sighs. "Thank you."

Anna smiles and her heart sings for the united couple. "It's what you do for family. "

"Charming are you okay? Where's your mother?" Mary-Margaret asks worriedly as they run.

"Safe."

"And George?"

"Oh, Blue turned him into a cockroach." Anna says brightly, before checking herself. "He uh- is on the bottom of her shoe."

"He's gone?" she asks unable to believe it. "He's gone my darling." Charming soothes pressing a kiss to her forehead. "He won't ever hurt you again."

"Let's go home." The relieved woman says. "Besides, this dress is killing me."

"You look amazing in it." Anna says wowed.

"She's right."

"Thank you honey but I already have a dress in mind for the wedding."

"You do?"

"I do." she beams, joining the declaration with a cheeky and knowing kiss.

She marries him three days later, in the soft cotton dress he loves so much. It is the best day of her life that is until their little girl arrives. "And Snow White, Prince Charming and their children Emma and Neal." she read lovingly although she was sure the book would update just as it had for their sleeping baby boy. "Live Happily Ever After. MA!"

"Again Mama." Emma asked. "Again."

"Emma its night night time." her father cooed kissing her forehead too.

"Oh!" The four year old moaned, and then gave them a cute doe eyed look. Their weakness. Mary-Margaret and David smirked and then his wife began a tale Emma had heard a thousand times about an enchanting woman from another world who fell in love with a shepherd named David.

"Once Upon a Time…"

 **Thank you for the love. This is their happy ending. xxx**


End file.
